


Take a Chance

by SilentKage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: it's just all of them ok, so many characters - Freeform, someone tell me if I forgot any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKage/pseuds/SilentKage
Summary: June knew she couldn't continue on as she had for the last 6 years. Joja sucked the joy out of everything, and she'd be damned if it finished her off just the same as everyone else in the company. Finding her late Grandfather's letter amidst a drawer of knickknacks was the sign she had been waiting for, and there was never a better time to take back her life than now.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I, SilentKage, do not own Stardew Valley, or any other recognizable content found in this story!
> 
> Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer, done.
> 
> Also, I’m changing up the beginning of the game some, because why would the Player have their Grandfather’s letter to them in their office drawer at work? As someone who works, and has a fairly large desk, I can always remember where everything is in each drawer, so it seems kinda weird that the Player would seemingly forget that it was in there. Anyways, on with the story.

_‘What am I doing with my life?’_ June thought to herself as she got up from her desk to refill her Joja brand mug for the third time. She hated coffee, and yet like clockwork she would leave her desk every two hours to make the trek to the coffee machine. Unfortunately there wasn’t a line this time, which meant she didn’t have an excuse not to go back to her desk as fast.

            She poured the coffee into her mug and doctored it with just enough creamer and sugar to keep her awake for the next two hours. It was the last of the pot, but June couldn’t seem to make herself be kind and make a new batch for the next Joja employee. She sighed before turning around and heading back down the aisle of cubicles towards her own desk.

            June nodded at Danny as he passed her to head to the photo copier, but the man didn’t even seem to see her. She frowned, but she didn’t know why she had expected anything different to happen.

            _‘English and Graphic Design majors, June, and here you are stuck filing paperwork online for the last 5 years.’_

June sat back at her desk, and turned back to her computer screen. It seemed like she had been staring at the same page for the entire day. Cracking her knuckles, as well as her neck, June went back to work.

A few more hours passed, and soon a loud buzzer rang throughout the building. Almost as one, a majority of the other Joja workers rose from their cubicles and left the office, piling in as many people as they could in the elevators to leave. June, and a few other stragglers, took a minute to back their belongings up before slowly following after the herd, giving them time to clear out the elevators before they too got on.

The bus ride to her apartment seemed to pass in a blur of sweaty people and exhaust fumes, but June soon found herself standing outside of her home. Physically shaking herself, June quickly unlocked her door and shuffled inside before going about her normal routine.

Purse, keys, and jacket were placed by the door, shoes came off a moment later, and her panty hose, belt, and bra eventually followed as she made her way into her bedroom. From there, she took a quick shower and changed into her sleep clothes before making her way back into the living room.

The clock on her wall read 6:35, so dinner was her first priority.

After sorting through her choices, which included rotten carrots, lemon juice, and a bag of spinach that may or may not have a spider in it, June chose a microwave meal from the freezer and began to prepare it for consumption.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

“Shit.”

June shook the pen she was writing her grocery list with around before trying to write with it again.

Nope. Nothing.

Tossing the pen into the nearest trash bin, June scavenged around her desktop for another pen, but failed to find any working pens or mechanical pencils.

Furrowing her brow, June began searching the desk drawers for any other writing device she could use.

“Are you serious? How is it I can’t find one bloody- finally!”

In the last drawer she pulled out sat a silver case that she quickly recognized as her late Grandfather’s old calligraphy pen he had gifted her some years ago.

Looking over the engravings on the outside of the case, June finally opened the case and found the old pen and ink well nestled neatly in a small nest of fabric. Carefully removing both, June went through the motions of opening the ink and dipping the pen in, only to immediately drip a drop of ink on her page.

“Really? Ok, it’s ok, I’ve got this. I just need to finish this grocery list.”

June slowly but surely finished writing her grocery list, but as her hand began remembering her Grandfather’s old calligraphy lessons, her thoughts and hand began to wander. Soon, fancy words were drawn large and dramatic along the bottom of the page, and she sat back to bask in her small accomplishment.

Looking back down at the drawer the pen came from, June could suddenly pick out many more of her Grandfather’s things that had been tucked away many years ago.

Carefully removing each item, June was quite surprised that she had forgotten all of the things she had received from her Grandfather once upon a time. A small charm necklace with a flower on it came out first, followed by a small but fat tabby cat keychain, and a small porcelain jar that was decorated with ballerinas. However, at the very bottom of the pile laid a sealed envelope. Curious, June pealed away the purple wax and opened the letter.

_“Dear June-bug,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Greenwood Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck._

_Love, Grandpa.”_

            June stared an awe at the paper in front of her before opening up the envelope again. As her Grandfather said, inside was an old deed, faded and worn around the edges, but clearly legible.

Glancing out of the window beside her, and out onto the smog covered town that seemed to glow a greenish orange in the fading light of the sun, June turned back to look down at the letter in front of her.

“Stardew Valley, huh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Comments, questions, concerns? Currently in college, but I hope to find more time to update this story as I find time to write it. Obviously this is just the beginning, and I hope to find more people who enjoy it as well. Also, any suggestions for pairings would be great as well! The first time I played this, it almost took me a full "year" to realize that you could actually marry someone in this game, so romance won't be high in this story until later on. Let June get settled into farm life first people!


End file.
